Akihiko's essay
by greenapple23
Summary: A look at Akihiko Usami's essay. Chapter fic    Akihiko Usami OOC
1. Morning muses

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjo Romantica

This is a just an essay about my precious Misaki, in order to inspire myself into writing my next novel.

**In the morning I wake up around 7:14 am and every time I wake up I can smell the aroma of breakfast that Misaki has prepared. The sweet and delicious aroma of his cooking, it always makes so grateful and happy. **

**In the morning I can see the glare of light telling me its sunrise. I opened my eyes to see a face of an angel right in front of me, then suddenly Misaki is starting to awake and I finally saw the angel's eyes opening up and there I saw those two beautiful emerald eyes looking at my lavender eyes. Those emerald orbs…so full of love, kindness, and so much care for others I always and I mean **_**always **_**get myself lost in them**_**. **_

I didn't have time to finish this essay however tomorrow I will update soon enough.

(a/n I just did this story for fun and just like Akihiko I will finish this story and also this is a chapter fic and the next chapter contains sweet stuff soo please be nice! :DDD)

(a/n I know! I know! the story is short but I wrote this at 12:00 am and I am getting really sleepy! I am very sorry!)


	2. from jealous to calm to a kiss

(A/n I know it's a contradicting idea of mine but for an answer to your question At 7:00 am Akihiko wakes to the scent of Misaki's cooking so the first paragraph was about The day Usagi wakes up and Misaki was first one up. The 2nd paragraph was about Akihiko and Misaki sleeping together in the same bed and the details of what Usagi thought when he saw Misaki waking up in front of him. So I was trying to make this a another sweet story But it somehow backfired)

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjo Romantica

I am sorry for the me ending my essay so early, my editor was yelling her head off and you know with that demonic screaming and yelling makes me have the most painful of headaches! Anyway I am writing an essay about Misaki and this essay is supposed to inspire me and so far it's working! I am in the middle of writing my new novel and I have enough time to write this essay!

**In the afternoon I'm writing my novel which without a doubt this is going to make the fan girl's noses bleed. I see the digital clock on my computer monitor screen and I immediately knew it almost time for me to pick Misaki. I arrived to the university in my red sports car and waited for Misaki to come out, there he is! I see him! Oh crap…Misaki is walking with that Sumi brat sempai of his. I can see Misaki and the Sumi brat talking until I see something unexpected and something made me furious. I see Misaki's conversation with his sempai brat has ended and are their goodbyes… however… I see the Sumi brat… kissing his cheek! **

**His cheek! Damn it his cheek! Misaki giggled and waved a friendly hand and So did that Freaking Sumi brat! I stood here shocked and angry that the fact he put his nasty, disgusting lips on MY Misaki's precious face! Me and misaki were quiet most of the home until we gotour home I knew I couldn't handle my words. "Misaki!" I said his name loud which I thought as too loud because the tone of my voice must made him scared and jumped up frighten. "um..yes Usagi-san?" said Misaki, by the tone of his voice he must of knew that I witness him letting that Brat kissed him on his soft cheek. "Misaki I saw that brat sempai of yours kissing you damn it!"**

"**Usagi-san! Can you not overreact over something this little? **

"**Misaki this is something not so little! The freaking brat might as well be giving you a French kiss! Oh and by the way don't even think about Letting that fucking brat's disgusting lips touching yours…or I will end up strangling him to death!" I said with such passion. Well I do mean what I said, If I catch that fucking Sumi kissing MY Misaki on his sweet lips I will come up to him and wrapped my hands around his neck and take his air supply of him!**

"**USAGI-SAN! DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT! AND DON'T THINK ABOUT DOING THAT TO MY FRIEND!"said misaki who was now upset with me. I sighed he still think Sumi is his best friend…was Misaki this naïve to think that brat as **_**good**_** friend? Please! However I hated seeing Misaki so upset, I've walked to Misaki and wrapped my arms around him. He struggled a bit but with my body, without words I convinced him to stay in my arms. "Usagi-san…please don't say those kind of things." He said his tone told me that he was scared, I knew that he responded strongly from my threat to kill the Sumi brat. "Misaki…I didn't mean to scare you, I was angry that you let that brat kiss you!" "But Usagi-san! He only kiss my cheek!" "Exactly! That cheek is your face and nobody is allowed to touch or for that matter kiss!" I said. I preceded to tell him that he should never let anyone get near. And like always he tells that I was overprotective and possessive and I don't control his life. I'm not controlling his life and certainly not being overprotective and being too possessive, I'll do anything to protect Misaki and make sure he belongs to me! And by that matter I kissed MY Misaki on his cheek, you know to get rid of that Brat's mark on his cheek and replaced it with MY kiss. However that kiss on the cheek immediately turn into a passionate kiss which at first Misaki resisted but then decided to let me kiss his soft lips and let me taste his sweet strawberry taste. **

Well I'm sorry that this essay was long! But I wanted to tell you all the details that happened the other day and even I want to continue with my essay and this story, however I do have a novel to finish and I do want to go to sleep without the painful headache that my crazy yaoi fan girl editor causes. I'll write some tomorrow.


	3. sleeping muses

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjo Romantica

Hello here I am again with my essay. I am almost finishing with my latest novel and so far it's looking good!

**It was nighttime, to be more specific it was 8:13 pm and to my amazement Misaki wanted to snuggle with while we were watching a movie. The movie was a romantic comedy, the movie genre that Misaki liked so much. **

**I watched Misaki setting his eyes on the movie, by time to time Misaki blushed many times about 13 times. The reason behind this is because this movies has many lovey dovey scenes you know the scenes that has the most romantic kisses and confessions of love and adoration. I looked at my digital watch it was 9:12 pm, Oh god! I didn't realize this movie was going to be this long! However I looked down to see Misaki on my lap, the movie must of tired him because by this time he was sleeping! And quite in a deep sleep! None of us were paying attention to movie anymore, Misaki was sleeping and I was caught in a trance watching my beautiful Misaki sleeping. **

**He looked so beautiful**

**So peaceful**

**He looks so much like an angel sleeping on a silky soft cloud surrounded with so much tranquility, calm, and so much peace of mind.**

**I turn off the television and carried the angel upstairs to **_**my**_** bed. Misaki is lucky to have his pajamas on, however it sucked for me because I did not have the chance to undress myself. Seeing his beautiful body with that soft creamy skin of his. I sighed…oh well maybe some other, wait! What am I saying? I can this body tomorrow you know use all of loving wits and charms to get him out of those clothes. **

**I takes off my clothes and out on my blue pajamas, I slipped under the warm covers and wrapped my arms around this angelic beauty. It was pretty cold outside like 40 degree cold, I'm not surprised it the middle of November here. I snuggled and buried my head at the nape of Misaki neck and immediately both I and the angel drift off to the land of dreams.**

**Thank you for taking some time to read my essay I appreciated very much! And just like I said I am almost done with my novel but I'll update this tomorrow until then good night everyone and have sweet dreams. **


	4. Thank you for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjo Romantica

Well…I've finished with my novel and I handed the finished copy to the yaoi crazy editor and also I've wanted to tell you all that those two essay that you read are my finished essays. I'm done writing anymore essays and if you don't mind…I am running out of Misaki.


End file.
